Land of Shyness
by graveyard's darkness
Summary: Qu'arrivera til si un homme froid rencontre une fille timide sous pretexte d'un emploi. SerenityXKaiba


Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient

C'est ma première fic sur yugioh j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ce premier chapitre peut être plate même moche mais dans le prochain il y aura de l'action promis! Et j'espère que TOUS ce qui auront lu ma fic me donne un review.

En italique c'est les pensées

**__**

** LAND OF SHYNESS**

**__**

**_Chapitre 1_**

Le calme régnait déjà depuis 3 ans a l'école de Domino city et Serenity put enfin respirer a sa guise sans que son frere ne fasse la mère poule. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais au contraire elle l'adorait, mais des fois il avait tendance a exagérer les choses. De plus, le fait que kaiba avait aussi graduer et que Joey pouvait enfin être tranquille sans se faire humilier ou péter une crise a chaque qu'il l'apercevait. En quelque sorte elle pouvait dire que sa vie était devenue parfaite mis-a-part le fait qu'elle etait toujours sans emploi. Elle continua sa marche lorsque qu'elle fut brusquement tirer de sa rêverie par Tea.

-Eh! Serenity attend moi, mais dit-on je croyais qu'on étaient censée marche ensemble ben ça ne fait rien , tien je t'ai procurer un formulaire de Mc Donald. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'emploi de rêve, mais au moins tu pourras avoir un CV en plus expérience. Et serenity cette fois par grâce montre pas ta gene et regarde le boss dans les yeux lorsqu'il t'interrogera ok.

- Je vais essayer et merci pour le formulaire.

- De rien, mais je dois y aller maintenant Yugi m'attend. Veux-tu que je t'accompagne car ta maison viens dans le chemin.

- Non, je crois que Joey et Mai seront probablement la-bas et je ne veux pas les déranger je crois que je vais aller au parc remplir le formulaire .

- D'accord bye.

-bye.

Elle prit le chemin le plus court qui la mènerai vers le parc. Ce même parc qui gardait tant de beau souvenir d'enfance. Elle s'installa sur un banc qui etait près du lac et se mis au travail. Elle remplie sa demande avec perfection sans une erreur et se dit que Tea avait raison si on l'avait refuser a ces deux demande d'emplois c'était a cause de sa gene elle rappela aussi qu'elle na même pas put regarder l'homme qui l'interrogeai une seule fois dans les yeux. D'autant plus que cette même gene lui a causée tant de peine et de problèmes a l'école. Elle se promis qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui elle ne montrai plus sa gene et se montrai plus ambitieuse. Serenity fit au point signer sa feuille d'or lorsqu'un cornet atterrit sur celui-ci.

- **OH ! NON MON FORMULAIRE**. Mokuba qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je m'exuse je ne voulais pas je voulais juste te faire une surprise quand ma glace a atterrit j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas?

Il fit ses célèbre ses yeux de chien battu et Serenity ne put résister et craqua et l'enfant put voir un sourire se former.

- Ça ne faut rien je croirais que le destin na pas voulu que je travail au Mc Do.

- Je m'excuse vraiment.

- Je te l'ai dit ça ne fait rien, mais au fait que fait-tu ici tout seul sans ton frere ni sécurités et ni gardienne?

- Ne me parle pas de gardienne je me suis justement enfui de ses horrible griffes c'est une canaille qui sent le poisson. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Seto la engager.

- Le poisson? tu ne crois pas que exagère un peu.

- Un peu peut-être mais c'est une vrai canaille elle ne fait que donner des ordres et ne laisse même pas m'amuser.

- Pauvre toi que dirais tu d'une glace hein? je te la paierai

- Merci t'es très fine je dirai a Seto de te rembourser.

_- Il sont si différents Mokuba est si gentille et pense a tous le monde tandi que Kaiba n'est qu'un froid et sans coeur et par dessus une grande bouche qui est toujours prêt a insulter n'importe qui._

Elle fit tirer de ses penser lorsque Mokuba la tirer vers le marchand a glace. Par la suite les deux s'amusèrent comme des fous réciproque a un CEO fou furieux au manoir qui attendait des explications de la part de ses employés.

_**AU MANOIR.**_

_-_ **Qu'insinuiez-vous par qu'il s'est enfui madame Gagnon?**

- Je vous le dit pour la centième fois que je me suis tourner le dos pour mettre les muffin au four et lorsque je me suis retourner il avait disparu et je l;ai chercher partout.

- _Quoi en plus elle me répond sur un ton pareil Mokuba avait sans doute raison j'aurai du la virer lorsqu'il me la demander._

_-_ Vous êtes virer et je m'assurer que vous n trouviez aucun emploi a l'avenir dit-il d'un ton calme.

- Mais vous n'avez aucun dro...

- **J'ai tous les droits je suis Kaiba et maintenant partez**.

Il se tourna vers ses gardes de sécurités

_-_ **Et vous vous n'avez pas vue lorsqu'il est sorti**

Les gardes étaient assez apeures qu'ils ne firent qu'un signe négatif de la tête ce qui enragea davantage le CEO.

- **Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel j'ai engage tous des bon a rien ou quoi. écoutez moi tous si je ne retrouve pas mon frere d'ici un quart d'heur je vais tous vous virer mais de quoi je parle vous êtes tous virer et si vous ne voulais pas être traîner a la justice chercher le et jeter moi cette présumée gardienne hors de mon manoir. CHAUFFEUR sortez l'auto et diriger vous vers le parc.**

-Oui monsieur.

Il arriva au parc et aperçut Mokuba, il etait dur a manquer avec sa coiffure inhabituel et il remarqua qu'il fut accompagner d'une fille il ne put la bien reconnaître il sorti et marcha a une distance ou il pue la voir et reconnut Serenity.

_- Wheeler! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici peu importe j'ai une opportunité de me divertir que ce soit son chien de frere ou sa caniche timide je dirai plus tôt sac a gene je les montrerai qui est Kaiba et j'espère que je n'ai pas oublier l'art d'insulter les Wheeler._

Il rit a son plan et se dirigea vers les des deux jeunes et appela son petit protégé

- Mokuba

**_A suivre ..._**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Je posterai le prochain chapitre si il y a des gens qui ont aimer ma fic._**

**_bye et n'oubliez pas les reviews_**


End file.
